My Little Pony FiM Fanfic 03x14 Buscando la Cura ante la verdad
by edward378
Summary: Luego de la gran Ceremonia de Twilight como nueva princesa, todo parece estar en orden, pero hay algo oculto en todo esto, la princesa Celestia no es quien pensamos que es.


My Little Pony Frienship is Magic - Season 3 Episode 14 [Fanfic]

"Buscando la Cura ante la verdad" / "Looking for a cure to the truth"

Temporada 3: Capitulo 14

Luego de la gran Ceremonia de Twilight como nueva princesa, todo parece estar en orden, pero hay algo oculto en todo esto, la princesa Celestia no es quien pensamos que es.

Al parecer todo era un malvado plan a mando de la lider de los changelings, Queen Chrysalis, la cual atrapa a la verdadera princesa Celestia unas dos noches antes de la celebracion en Canterlot.

Pero Como la princesa Celestia pudo ser derrotada por Chrysalis? Pues es tan claro saber que Chrysalis tuvo una idea mas elaborada para poder enganiar a la Princesa sin que nadie lo note. Y as fue como paso.

La Princesa Celestia estaba de camino a Ponyville por la noche (exactamente la noche anterior a la que Twilight se convierte en Alicornio), pero se topa con las 6 ponies a mitad del camino, pero en realidad eran copias de ellas mismas realizadas con ayuda de los Changelings, pero la Princesa no tenia idea alguna sobre todo esto. Entonces la copia de Twilight saluda a la princesa, con una tonalidad seria, y junto a las demas ponies. Pero la copia de Twilight le dice a la princesa Celestia lo que nunca ella espero que dijera, fue algo mas que inesperado, sobre la amistad entre ella y sus amigas no ha funcionado y quiere regresar a su pueblo natal, y las otras 5 ponies tambien se les ve con siertos gestos, la forma en que aceptan la verdad sobre Twilight. La Princesa Celestia estuvo mas que sorprendida, le dio una gran lastima el como una gran alumna terminara as con su amistad, pero comenzo a sospechar que ser a otro plan malvado de Discord, pero al instante recordo que el mismo ya se habia negado a hacer cosas malas. Los guardias de la realeza que acompaniaban a la princesa tambien se miraron con asombro al escuchar esa supuesta verdad, y entonces, la Princesa Celestia les pregunta:

- Que ha pasado entre ustedes chicas? Que cosa tan desagradable ha ocurrido para romper su amistad de una manera tan drastica?

Entonces la copia de Twilight quiere darle la respuesta final a sus preguntas, quiere llevar a la princesa al lugar justo donde encontraron Los Elementos de la Armonia para dejarlos alli justo donde fueron creados, y que otros ponis que se ofrescan a ser los nuevos elegidos puedan probar su amistad y tomen aquella desicion de convetirse en los nuevos elegidos. La Princesa tomo su respuesta como "algo inaceptable" pero estuvo de acuerdo porque las otras 5 ponis se mostraban a favor. En el camino se fueron recordando algunas escenas de los primeros capitulos, los cuales representaban la forma de amistad que demostraron cada una de las ponis, con una cancion de fondo de tristeza. Pero, escuchan algo entre el bosque, y de repente, aparece la Princesa Luna, preguntando a todos que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, y la Princesa Celestia le responde con un gesto desanimado, con una cara de desaliento, que vuelva a Canterlot, pues tiene asuntos que terminar. Luna no entiende que hacen las 6 ponis alli, pero teme lo peor, pero para librarse de ese tormento, decide regresar, despidiendose amablemente.

Durante el camino se denota un incre ble silencio, nadie se atrev a a decir una sola palabra, ni los guardias de la princesa, que no estaban seguros de que algo tan indeseable iba a pasar. Luego de pasar por el bosque llegan al templo donde encontraron los elementos. Ya dentro, cada pony deja su elemento en medio del pedazo rocoso incrustrado en el piso. Pero, sucede algo inexplicable para sorpresa de todos, obiamente no para Chrysalis, que estaba detras de todo esto.

Luego de colocar los elementos de la amistad, empiezan a moverse solos sobre la superficie rocosa. De repente salen de ellos rafagas de diversos colores, y las ponis muestran una impresion falsa, mientras que la princesa queda impactada del susto por lo ocurrido. Pero de pronto las rafagas se vuelven mas intensas y del centro de los elementos se derriten bruscamente lanzando algo como un Rayo de color esmeralda que impacta directamente sobre la Princesa dejandola inmobil.

"Comerciales"... -_-"

(De aqui se deduce que esos elementos de la amistad eran los falsos, creados por Discord a manos de Chrysalis)

Luego de lo ocurrido, sus guardias quedan paralizados por el susto de lo reci n visto. Y as aparece otra Princesa Celestia, con una risa mal bola y diciendo:

- Has caido ante mi!, Princesa Celestia, bah..., fuiste tan estupida como para pensar que todo esto era verdad?, Ahora no tienes escapatoria! arrebaten contra sus inutiles guardias!"

Y las copias de las 6 ponies muestran sus formas originales de Changelings, hiriendo a los guardias hasta dejarlos desmallados.

Y asi es derrotada y ocultada la princesa, sin que ningun pony se llegue a enterar. Asi el plan de Chrysalis comienza a dar su inicio. El siguiente paso del plan era darle a Twilight el poder de volar, las alas de pegaso, que son dadas por Discord, puesto que esta siendo controlado por Crysalis. Y las alas le servirian a Twilight para poder llegar a el pueblo de los pegasos, Cloudsdale, y convertida en alicornio, podria estar sin ninguna complicacion alli puesto que tiene alas para darle una supuesta bienvenida de nueva Princesa, y asu vez, alejarla de sus amigas.

Y asi es como Chrysalis, en forma de Celestia, se le ingenia que un antiguo hechizo que supuestamente tendria que interpretar Twilight, que realmente aquel hechizo no cambio y confundio los elementos, sino que fue el poder de Discord que cambio los elementos y las CutieMarks de Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apleejack y Pinkie Pie. Obiamente dejo intacta a Twilight para que solucionace el problema y que supuestamente se gane el galardon de "Nueva Princesa".

Luego de que Twilight ayude a las demas ponis y descubra el supuesto significado real del hechizo, ser a teletransportada por Discord, hacia una dimension creada por el, donde se encontraria con la supuesta Princesa Celestia, diciendole que es hora de su gran destino y alagarle por todo lo conseguido, y luego de las palabras finales de Chrysalis en forma de Celestia, Discord le daria alas a Twilight y la llevaria de regreso a Ponyville, donde seria recibida por sus amigas. Aqui Chrysalis en forma de Celestia le explica a Twilight una razon por la cual le otorgo a Twilight alas (pero porque a Celestia se le ocurre hacer algo asi, o porque quiso convertirla en princesa a una poni que antes era de lo mas normal, o porque talves no era la verdadera celestia que estaba ablando ahora mismo, muchas dudas acerca de esto), y esa razon era que se convirtiese en una nueva Princesa, tambien aclara que no perdera su amistad con las demas ponis por ser una princesa.

Y luego de todo esto se da la gran Ceremonia, donde estan todos presentes, y asi Twilight es coronada como una Princesa, era tan alagadora y emocionante la ceremonia, que nadie tenia la minima idea de que todo esto ser a una trampa!

Pero en una parte de la Ceremonia, la Princesa Luna le pregunta a Celestia, sobre Que era lo que hacia dos noches antes en el Bosque Everfree?, a lo que Celestia le responde que iban a ir al "Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles" a hacer una especie de Ceremonia alli luego de mas de un anio (year) que se convirtieron en las elegidas, y ambas sonrien. Pero como sabemos, Luna no se quedo atras, ella presentia que algo raro estaba pasando.

Entonces luego de la gran Ceremonia, y despues de que Twilight termina su primer vuelo, Chrysalis en forma de Celestia invita a Twilight a darle las nuevas noticias a Cloudsdale, y Twilight acepta y a su ves quiere invitar a sus amigas, pero Chrysalis les responde que es solo para asuntos de la Realeza darles la nueva noticia.

La ceremonia en la sala de la realeza de Cloudsville ser a aproximadamente a las 18:00. Mientras que Twilight espera el momento, va con las demas ponies a Ponyville para celebrar juntos la nueva etapa de Twilight.

Luego llega el momento y asi Twilight va a Cloudsville y es recibida por la realeza, y luego de la nueva noticia recibida en Cloudsville, Chrysalis en forma de Celestia le informa a Twilight que los elementos deben ser protegidos para no volver a cometer el simple error que cometio ella, y le dice que sean guardados en el lugar donde siempre solia guardarlos, en Canterlot, y asi Twilight junto con la Falsa Princesa van a Canterlot, pero a mitad del camino, las alas de Twilight desaparecen por completo, haciendo que caiga con gran velocidad e impacte bruscamente contra el piso, haciendole una grave herida en la cabeza. Y Chrysalis dice estas palabras:

-Mi plan esta casi listo, solo necesito desacerme de las otra ponies, Ha ha ha ha ha...!

Y as Chrysalis en forma de Celestia llama a las otras 5 ponies para reunirse en Canterlot y dejar los elementos con ella.  
Ya dentro del sal n, todo parecia estar bien, estaban varios guardias dentro, lo cual parecia molestar un poco a las demas ponies

Ya casi eran las 20:00

Ya dentro del salon Celestia les pide los elementos que tenian en su cuello cada poni, pero de repente aparece Twilight ensangrentada en la Cabeza y sin sus alas.  
Todas las demas ponies quedaron estupefactas. Twilight apenas podia hablar y repetia con voz apagada que todo era una farsa, que sus alas desaparecieron de un momento a otro y talves lo hicieron a proposito para matarme cuando las use, ella no es la princesa, es una impostora. Y Chrysalis se convierte en su forma original y responde:

-Tu pequena, has desatado mi ira porque arruinaste mis planes cuando ya estaba a punto de terminarlos en mi primera ocasion, ahora no tendras escapatoria! Ataquen mis subditos!

Y los guardias se convierten en Changelings en su forma original atacando a las 5 ponies dejando heridas a las ponies, tambien esta presente Discord audando a Chrysalis en sus malvados planes, y luego de unos instantes de sufrimiento, las ponies se dan cuenta que la princesa esta atrapada en la parte superior del castillo con sus guardias reales.

Ya todo parecia estar acabado...

(ESTA ESCENA ES UNA SIMBOLIZACION DEL VIDEO "My Little Pony Frienship was Magic" pueden buscarla en youtube)

Twilight se apoya al costado de la Imagen que simbolizaba la puesta del fin de Discord, pero este se rompe por un rayo y Twilight va cayendo desde lo alto...

Twilight empieza a recordar todos sus mejores momentos, y se pregunta porque esta vez no pudo darse cuenta de que algo tan terrible podia suceder...

Ya estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero de repente, aparece la princesa Luna y la sujeta, Luna se siente apenada puesto que ella era la unica que podia hacer algo al respecto...

Se muestran un texto diciendo "You're gonna carry that friendship"

-Continuara -


End file.
